Seremos uma familia, eu juro
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Jack está num comboio, durante a fuga ao KGB e a CIA, e observa a mulher e a filha dormirem. Os pensamentos de Jack Bristow com a música "Can't we try" de Dan Hill.


**Jack Bristow e Irina Derevko**

**Can't We Try - ****Dan Hill**

**Se Jack e Irina tivessem fugido do KGB e da CIA, como seria a vida dele durante essa fuga… com Nadia a crescer dentro de Irina (Nadia Bristow).**

**Jack Bristow pensa em Sydney e Irina numa viagem de comboio.**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Olho para ela, e parece-me um anjo, um anjo que sei que desceu à Terra para me iluminar.**

**Como ela é bela, cabelos castanhos avelã, olhos doce e meigos, um sorriso terno e para além disso, é a mulher mais bonita que alguma vez vi.**

**Como é que eu a perdoei, como é que eu não poderia perdoar a mulher que amo, sim foi difícil de entender mas quando eu via as lágrimas à caírem-lhe do rosto, eu entendi… ela estava apenas a servir o país dela, estava a fazer aquilo que julgava certo, assim como eu, é verdade que somos inimigos por… sei lá, acho que no fim não estamos separados por nada.**

**Eu amo-a tanto, e quando ela me contou no meio de prantos que me amava mas que não podia ficar comigo por causa deles, eu senti que tinha de fazer algo, eu tinha de arranjar uma solução e o mais depressa possível, e então aqui estamos nós, num comboio à caminho de sei lá onde, inconsciente… pode até parecer, mas eu amo-a demais para a perder.**

I see your face cloud over like a little girls (Vejo o teu rosto ficar triste como uma de uma menina pequenina.)  
And your eyes have lost their shine (E os teus olhos perderem o brilho)  
You whisper something softly (Tu suspiras algo suavemente)  
I'm not meant to hear (Algo que não pretendo ouvir)  
Baby tell me what's on your mind (Querida, conta o que tens na mente)

I don't' care what people say (Não me interessa o que as pessoas dizem)  
About the two of us from different worlds (De sermos de mundos tão diferentes)  
I love you so much that it hurts inside (Eu amo-te tanto que dói por dentro)  
Are you listening (Estás a ouvir-me)

**Ouço-te suspirar nos meus braços e sorrio, acomoda-te, a tua barriga parece já incomodar, ela está a espera da nossa segunda filha… Nadia, lindo não é? Nós vamos ter um bebé, a Sydney vai ter uma irmã pequena.**

**Sydney... ela dorme calmamente junto à nós, ela têm passado por tanto que parece impossível que ainda consiga sorrir, as vezes penso que é uma loucura trazer uma criança de seis anos para esta aventura desmedida, mas ela é nossa filha, é a nossa princesa, nem eu nem a Irina a poderíamos deixar ficar com alguém, mesmo sabendo que ela ficaria bem.**

Please listen to me girl (Por favor ouve-me rapariga)

Can't we try just a little bit harder (Podemos tentar com um pouco mais de força)  
Can't we give just a little bit more (Podemos dar um pouco mais)  
Can't we try to understand (Podemos tentar perceber)  
That it's love we're fighting for (Este amor que estamos à combater)  
Can't we try just a little more passion (Podemos tentar com um pouco mais de paixão)  
Can't we try just a little less pride (Podemos tentar com um pouco menos de orgulho)  
I love you so much baby (Eu amo-te tanto)  
That it tears me up inside (Que isso me destrói por dentro)

I hear you on the telephone (Eu ouço-te ao telefone)  
With god knows who (Sabe Deus com quem)  
Spilling out your heart for free (A derramar o teu coração tão graciosamente)  
Everyone needs someone they can talk to (Todos precisamos de alguém com quem falar)  
Girls that someone should be me (Menina, esse alguém deveria ser eu)

So many times I've tried to tell you (Eu tentei dizer-te tantas vezes)  
You just turn away (Mas tu sempre te afastavas)

**Mexesse-te nos meus braços devagar, para te aconchegares, beijo-te os lábios rapidamente e depois de te dizer que está tudo bem, voltas a fechar os olhos e a encostar a cabeça ao meu peito.**

**Oiço uma voz fina e doce perguntar onde estamos e se já chegamos, apenas respondo para que durma, que ainda é cedo, e que não chegamos tão depressa.**

**Sydney volta a dormir mas desta vez junto à mãe, que a chama, quando ouve a sua voz… Olho para as duas e sei que são a minha vida, e que estou disposto a lutar para que ficamos juntos, e se isto implicar "trair" o meu país, matar que se puser no nosso caminho… que seja, porque estou mesmo disposto a tua para as proteger, para que possamos estar juntos, para que possamos ser uma família feliz.**

My life is changing so fast now (A minha vida está a mudar tão depressa agora)  
Leaves me lonely and afraid (Que me deixes sozinha e com medo)

Can't we try just a little bit harder (Podemos tentar com um pouco mais de força)  
Can't we give just a little bit more (Podemos dar um pouco mais)  
Can't we try to understand (Podemos tentar perceber)  
That it's love we're fighting for (Este amor que estamos à combater)  
Can't we try just a little more passion (Podemos tentar com um pouco mais de paixão)  
Can't we try just a little less pride (Podemos tentar com um pouco menos de orgulho)  
I love you so much baby (Eu amo-te tanto)  
That it tears me up inside (Que isso me destrói por dentro)

**E agora, o comboio para, e tu despertas rapidamente, e acordas a nossa filha, que diz que apenas quer dormir mais um pouco.**

**Pego nela ao colo e deixo que ela durma enquanto saímos do comboio, observo-te andar, a tua barriga não está muito grande mas dá para ver que te incomoda, tens os cabelos presos num coque, e os olhos parecem brilhar mais…**

**Agora apenas espero que possamos ficar juntos, agora tenho uma casa à nossa espera, e sinceramente espero que seja de vez, espero que agora possamos ser felizes sem que ninguém se meta no nosso caminho, e eu juro-te, que vou fazer tudo para que isso aconteça.**

**Digo apenas que te amo eternamente e que isso nunca vai mudar… porque o nosso amor é demasiado forte, demasiado prefeito, é apenas mais que tudo para que se acabe.**

**Amo-te para sempre, Irina.**

Don't let our love fade away (Não deixes o nosso amor ir embora)  
No matter what people say (Não interessa o que as pessoas dizem)  
I need you more and more each day (Eu preciso de ti mais e mais, cada dia)

Can't we try just a little bit harder (Podemos tentar com um pouco mais de força)  
Can't we give just a little bit more (Podemos dar um pouco mais)  
Can't we try to understand (Podemos tentar perceber)  
That it's love we're fighting for (Este amor que estamos à combater)  
Can't we try just a little more passion (Podemos tentar com um pouco mais de paixão)  
Can't we try just a little less pride (Podemos tentar com um pouco menos de orgulho)  
I love you so much baby (Eu amo-te tanto)  
That it tears me up inside (Que isso me destrói por dentro)

**FIM**


End file.
